


Disruption

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise, The Sandman
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruption

Darcy felt perfectly wonderful. She was fabulously rich. Anybody in this party would do whatever she told them to. She could cut into any one of them and not get in trouble. That was power. She leaned on the bar, sipped something alcoholic, and watched her people, perfectly contented.

"Aren't you something," murmured a soft voice. She whipped around. Golden eyes, and a scent of summer peaches. Everything she'd ever wanted. A smile began on the corner of her mouth, and she reached...

"No." Desire glanced towards the room, and pointed. "There."

That was the first time Darcy saw Katina.


End file.
